When All is Said and Done
by thesituation016
Summary: The final installment from We Have Arrived and Forever Onward. Eomer/oc Eowyn/oc and Faramir/oc
1. Chapter 1

Far off, half veiled in the swirling steam, the tower of Orthanc stands unbroken by the storm. Pale waters lap about its feet.

Merry and Pippin are sitting on the smashed wall before them is a feast of breads, meats and wine. They puff on long pipes as they lie back in the sun.

"I feel like I 'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard day's work." Pippin said as he leaned back.

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work." Merry said with a laugh. Merry cuts Pippin off before he can respond in kind. "Welcome, my Lords and ladies, to Isengard."

All they can do is stare at the sight of Merry and Pippin before them. Finally Gimli broke the silence.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking." Gimli falteringly bellowed.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin said with his mouth full.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked suddenly interested.

"Hobbits!" Gandalf said shaking his head as Rose, Will, and Jasmyn laughed.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry explained once they had calmed down.

Gandalf leads the company through the flotsam and jetsam which floats upon the muddied waters surrounding the tower... Treebeard, the giant ent, strides towards them,

alarming all but Gandalf.

"Oh wow." Jasmyn commented as she looked up at the int.

"Huraroom ... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and , stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here ... Locked in his tower." Treebeard said motioning with his head.

"Did he just call Gandalf young?" Jasmyn whispered to Rose and Will who laughed silently.

"Show yourself." Aragorn said as he looked up at the dark tower.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said. Gandalf stares up the long length of the dark tower.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf said.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Saruman said as he appeared at the top of the tower.

"We shall have peace…. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" Theoden yelled.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman snapped.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf reasoned.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman holds up the palantir and looks into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth, something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon."Gandalf rides forward. "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." Aragorn looks at him. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"Oh because the path you've taken had worked out so well." Jasmyn said with a role of her eyes.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli said to Legolas. Legolas reaches for an arrow.

"No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" Gandalf appealed.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman directs a bolt of fire at Gandalf which he survives with no ill effects.

"Saruman….. your staff is broken!" Saruman's staff bursts asunder! Grima Wormtongue appears behind Saruman.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Theoden called up. Grima looks like he going to come down.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saruman said insultingly.

"King Theoden is a great man. He was able to overcome Sauron's will and now fights against him. You on the other hand just rolled over like a cowardly weakling and let him walk all over you. Where is your friend Sauron now as your enemies close in all around you? I'll tell you where, safely in Mordor watching and doing nothing." Rose yelled. Theoden who was next to her put a calming hand on her shoulder and nodded his thanks for her words before turning back to the tower as Eomer eyes Rose with respect.

"Grima…. Come down! Be free of him!" Theoden tried again.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman said.

"No!" Grima said forlornly. Saruman turns around to Grima!

"Get down cur!" Saruman snapped as he slapped him to the ground.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf implored him. Saruman turns around to face Gandalf. Grima pulls a knife out behind Saruman.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman replied.

Grima rises up behind Saruman and attacks him with the knife, stabbing him twice in the back. Legolas aims an arrow at Grima who falls shot in the heart. Saruman falls from the tower and is impaled on a great wheel below.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf ordered.

The water wheel turns and Saruman disappears beneath the water head first. The Palantir drops from his hand into the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away ...Trees will come back to live here, young trees . . . wild trees." Treebeard said. Pippin sees the Palantir and dismounts.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called out as Pippin moves towards the Palantir. Pippin looks into the Palantir and it holds his gaze for a minute.

"Well bless my bark!" The ent said.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad!" Pippin doesn't move, his eyes staring in wonder at the smooth black stone. "Quickly, now!"

Reluctantly Pippin hands the Palantir to Gandalf, who immediately smothers it in his cloak. Gandalf looks back at Pippin . . . troubled. He looks sheepish at Gandalf and watches him intently as he turns away.

"Hey Pippin." Rose said as she reached down and picked him up setting him down in front of her. "Do you have any idea how boring it's been without you and Merry? No one will plan any practical jokes with me."

"Don't worry, we'll have that fixed in no time." Merry said as Jasmyn and he rode up next to them. Mischievous smiles were shared all round.

-0-

"A roaring fire; a lamb roasting on a spit; long tables laden with food; a banquet is-laid ready for the returning soldiers, these people know how to throw quite the shin dig." Rose commented as she grabbed a turkey leg while Eowyn offering a goblet of wine to Theoden as she kneels in front of him. She retires behind him. Theoden offers the goblet in toast to the people of Rohan .

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden said.

"Hail!" They returned his toast and cheers went up as Rose and Jasmyn made their way through the crowd.

"No pauses," Eomer said to Legolas and Gimli catching Rose and Jasmyn's attention. "no spills."

"What are they up to now?" Jasmyn said with a roll of her eyes as they came upon the men in question.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli said then he lifted his tankard to his mouth and started to chug.

"So… it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned.

"Aye!" The Rohirrim replied laughing.

"This is going to be interesting." Rose commented as she stood next to Eomer and Jasmyn walked over to Legolas.

"Last one standing wins heh heh heh!" Gimli was already tipsy.

"Can elves get drunk?" Jasmyn asked Legolas as he downed a tankered.

"I do not know." Legolas replied as he took another.

"Well if you get sick you're on your own." Jasmyn said as she sat down to watch. After awhile empty tanks cover the table. Then Gimli let out a loud fart.

"Gimli, not cool man, not cool." Rose snapped as the others laughed.

"Heh heh heh heh." Gimli laughed looking the worse for wear. "Here, here." Gimli takes another tankard. "Raaar it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha." He burps and drinks some more. "Heh heh."

"You disturb me little dwarf." Jasmyn said as she bit into an apple.

"I feel something." Legolas looks at his fingers and Eomer raises an eyebrow. Legolas looks concerned. "A slight tingle in my fingers, I think it's affecting me."

"You're not going to throw up are you?" Jasmyn asked as she eyed Legolas.

"heh heh heh. What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli slurred. His eyes are crossed and he sits quiet for a moment, then keels over backwards off his stool. Legolas watches him fall, raises his eyebrows and looks over at Eomer.

"Game over." He said simply as he sat his last cup down and turned to Jasmyn. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure why not." Jasmyn replied as she smoothed out her lavender dress.

"You look lovely." Legolas commented.

"Thank you, see that's why you're my favorite friend." Jasmyn replied as he spun her around and lost herself in the dance.

"I'm honored." Legolas replied with a laugh.

"Should we just leave him there?" Rose asked as she looked down at the inebriated Gimli.

"He'll be fine." Eomer said as a particularly loud snore emanated from Gimli. "You look beautiful Rose."

"Oh…yeah um…thank you." Rose stuttered and blushed as she smoothed out her off the shoulder forest green dress with gold accents. Then familiar singing caught her attention.

"I see your friends have taken advantage of the ale." Eomer said with a laugh.

_Oh you can search far and wide, You can drink the whole town dry,_

They dance on the table kicking their feet against each other.

_But you'll never find a beer so brown, But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
_

_As the one we drink in our hometown, As the one we drink in our hometown.  
_

They stamp on the table and overturn a drink into a soldiers lap.

_You can drink your fancy ales, You can drink them by the flagon_

Gandalf stands nearby watching and smiling at them.

_But the only brew for the brave and true, _

Pippin stops and looks at Gandalf and hesitates.

"Pippin!" Merry called out recalling his attention. Pippin turns back to Merry and continues with the song.

"Comes from the Green Dragon!" They finished singing together. Gandalf laughed and clapped for the hobbits. Aragorn steps up beside him, smiling at the floorshow.

"It would seem so." Rose said as she laughed as well then nearly jumped out of her skin when Eomer took her hand in his.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Eomer asked with a slight bow.

"That sounds like fun." Rose said as she went onto the floor with him. She blushed as he held her closer than was necessary, but didn't pull away.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asked Gandalf.

"No word ... nothing." Gandalf replied.

"We still have time." Gandalf turns quickly to Aragorn. "Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf watches his friend's face seeking reassurance.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn asked gently.

"That Frodo is alive." Gandalf said with a small smile. "Yes - yes, he is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn walks outside, starts to fill his pipe and sees Legolas standing looking at the distance with Jasmyn sitting nearby. He walks over to them.

Aragorn joins Legolas and Jasmyn on the steps to the golden hall, oblivious to the chill wind. They look out across the sleeping city to the looming mountain range beyond, dark clouds mark the sky. Jasmyn sits on the edge dangling her legs as she inhales the crisp air. She had come out to relieve her headache that kept her from sleep and had found Legolas already there.

"Aragorn." Jasmyn greeted. He replied with a nod.

"The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east . . . A sleepless malice." Realization in Legolas's face as Jasmyn stands to her feet feeling uneasy. "The eye of the enemy is moving, he's here."

They rush back into the hall and to where the men are sleeping. Jasmyn who arrives first flings the door open and sees Pippin on his knees rolling on the ground in pain as he clutches the Palantir un-able to let go.

Jasmyn rushes over and rips the orb from Pippins grasp and instantly feels her mind being invaded. Question after question about Frodo is asked of her, but she says nothing. Suddenly the orb is pulled from her grasp and she slumps to the ground exhausted in Will's arms.

"Is Pippin ok?" Jasmyn gasped out.

"I don't know." Will said.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped, but Pippin is laying on the ground unconscious next to Merry. Gandalf lifts the hobbit's slumped head.

"Pippin!" Merry called out.

He runs to Pippins side, shoving Merry out of the way. He holds Pippin's hand, puts his other hand on his forehead and closes his eyes. He mutters something inaudible under his breath and moves his hand to Pippin's cheek. Pippin jumps, gasps and wakes up.

"Gandalf! Forgive me." Pippin begged.

"Look at me! What did you see?" Gandalf demanded.

"A tree ... There was a white tree . . . in a courtyard of stone . . . It was dead!" Pippin said disjointedly. "The city was burning ..."

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf mumbled. "Is that what you saw?"

"I saw . . . I saw him . . . I could hear his voice in my head." Pippin said in a terrified voice.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf ordered.

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer . . . he hurt me . . ." Gandalf stares at Pippin with a frightening intensity . . .

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked desperately.

"Nothing." Pippin said then collapsed. Gandalf breathed out in relief until he caught sight of Jasmyn. She looked him in the eye.

"Gandalf, he thinks Pippin or I have the ring." Jasmyn said in a tired voice before passing out.

-0-

Theoden stands in the golden hall, gravely listening to Gandalf as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli look on along with Will, Rose, Jasmyn, and their mother. Merry and Pippin are also present.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring nor did Jasmyn." Gandalf said. "We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle -earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of t he King. If the beacons of Condor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

"Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Theoden asked while holding Gandalf's gaze. Aragorn turns to look at Theoden. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn said in a low and urgent voice.

"No!" Gandalf said.

"They must be warned." Aragorn argued.

"They will be." Gandalf then switched to a low voice, to Aragorn. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships. Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone.

Gandalf turns on his heel . . . and stares at a surprised Pippin and Jasmyn.

"I ride for Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone!" Gandalf said.

"You can't mean Jasmyn as well." Naomi said in a panicked voice.

"I'm sorry, but it is too dangerous here for her. This is for her safety as well as those around her." Gandalf said.

"Then I'll come to." Naomi said.

"Speed is imperative, I'm sorry." Gandalf said then ushered Pippin and Jasmyn out after they said their quick goodbyes. Jasmyn watches as her family disburses. Will and Naomi have jobs that need their attention and leave after many hugs.

"I'll walk you out." Rose said not having anything in particular to do at the moment

-0-

Gandalf hurries along the streets toward the stables as Rose, Jasmyn, Pippin, and

Merry runs alongside trying to keep up.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin, Took, you are the worst. Hurry, hurry!" Gandalf called back over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked as he caught up with Merry, Rose, and Jasmyn.

"Why did you look - why do you always have to look?" Merry snapped.

"I don't know . . . I can't help it." Pippin said in a subdued voice as Merry turns away.

"You never can." Merry snapped.

"I'm sorry, alright? I won't do it again." This is too much for Merry. He turns on Pippin as Jasmyn and Rose continues on with Gandalf.

"Don't you understand ... the Enemy thinks you have the Ring . . . he's going to be looking for you, Pip and Jasmyn. They have to get you both out of here!" Merry snapped

"And you. You're coming with me, right? Merry?" Pippin asked. Merry turns and walks away.

"Come on!" Merry called over his shoulder. They enter the stables and come up on Gandalf, Rose, and Jasmyn. Rose gives Jasmyn one last hug.

"Be safe, ok?" Rose said.

"I will." Jasmyn replied. Gandalf lifts Pippin onto the back of Shadowfax and is joined by Jasmyn.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked nervously.

"Three days ride as the Nazgul flies and you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Gandalf snapped.

"Here - something for the road." Merry thrusts a small package into Pippin's hand. Pippin stares down at the leather-bound bundle of pipe-weed.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf." Pippin said.

"I know you've run out . . . you smoke too much, Pip." Merry said with a sad smile.

"But we'll see each other soon?" Pippin asked as a worried Merry exchanges glances with Gandalf. "Won't we?"

"I don't know . . . I don't know what's going to happen." Merry said on the verge of tears as Rose places a hand on his shoulder. Gandalf mounts Shadowfax. "Merry?"

"Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste." Gandalf spurs the great horse forward.

"Merry!" Pippin said in a panicked voice. Shadowfax thunders out of the stables!

They gallop off. Merry and Rose run up the steps to the top of a watchtower followed by Aragorn.

"He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone." Merry looks at Aragorn and Rose. "Just like Frodo and Sam."

"One thing I've learnt about Hobbits: They are a most hardy folk." Aragorn said with a smile.

"Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took!" Merry said sadly.

"Don't worry, Jasmyn and Gandalf will look after him." Rose said nervously as she looks to Aragorn for reassurance. He puts his arm on her shoulder and nods.

-0-

Pippin is asleep with Jasmyn resting her head on his shoulder also asleep while Gandalf's protective arm is around them as Shadowfax Thunders through the night. Soon morning comes as Shadowfax powers along the countryside. Pippin, huddled in front of Jasmyn who wrapped her cloak around both of them, the wind sailing through their hair.

"We have just passed into the realm of Gondor!" Gandalf announced.

On the third day Shadowfax gallops up onto a low ridge. Before them is the Dark mass of Mount Mindolluin, its tall white face whitening in the rising sun. Upon its out-

thrust knee is the Guarded City: Minas Tirith.

With seven walls of white stone, so strong and old that it seems to have been not built, Minas Tirith looks carven by giants out of the bones of the earth.

"Minas Tirith . . . City of the Kings." Gandalf said.

Suddenly the sun climbs over the eastern hills, and sends forth a shaft of sunlight that gleams against the face of the city. The Tower of Ecthelion stands high within the topmost walls. White banners break and flutter from the battlements in the morning breeze.

They gallop through the city until they reach the topmost level. They stop in front of a huge white hall. As they walk towards the door they pass a dead white tree guarded by soldiers. Pippin spots it.

"It's the tree." Pippin said while hurrying after Gandalf and Jasmyn. "Gandalf! Gandalf!"

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor, the tree of the King." Gandalf said. Gandalf leads them across a flat court of the white stones, surrounded by green lawns towards a great hall beneath the gleaming tower. "Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a steward only.

"A steward?" Pippin asked.

"A caretaker of the throne." Jasmyn explained. Gandalf lowers his voice, as they approach the tower hall.

"Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise... And do not mention Frodo . . . Or the Ring . . . And say nothing of Aragorn either." Gandalf said to Jasmyn and Pippin then focused on Pippin. "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Pippin Took."

Pippin, suitably chastened, nods as they start to walk in, but Pippin grabs Jasmyn's hand and holds her back.

"I'm sorry, Jasmyn for…" Pippin started, but Jasmyn cut him off and bent down till she was eye to eye with him.

"Pippin it's ok, I already forgive you. This is actually the excuse I've been waiting for to come here. There is a message I need to deliver for someone that resides here." Jasmyn said with a smile as she stood back up. "Now let's catch up to Gandalf before we get left behind."

They walk through the massive hall approaching the throne where a man sits in a seat at the base of the steps to the throne.

"Hail, Denethor, Son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." Denethor does not look up as Gandalf, Jasmyn, and Pippin approach. "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

"Perhaps you come to explain this?" Denethor slowly raises cold eyes. Denethor holds up Boromir's broken horn. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead?"

Pippin starts forward unable to say nothing as Jasmyn bites down on her lip trying to hold back tears.

"Boromir died to save us . . . my kinsman and me . . . he fell, defending us from many foes." Denethor's eyes flickered in pain.

"Pippin!" Gandalf whispered. Pippin drops to his knee offering Denethor his sword.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." Pippin said. Denethor looks at Pippin blankly, overcome with grief.

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty as man as he was." Denethor demanded. Pippin tried to say something, but nothing came out as he looked into the angry eyes of Denethor.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many." Jasmyn said. Denethor is visibly upset as he glares at Jasmyn who meets him with a compassionate tearful stare. Gandalf walks forward hitting Pippin with his staff to move him out of the way.

"Get up!" Gandalf said to Pippin. "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming, the Enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defenses of this city. Where are Condor's armies?" Denethor gaze turns slowly on Gandalf. "You still have friends - you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons.

Denethor smiles at Gandalf, as if amused by something. Jasmyn eyes him warily as her hand inches toward her spear.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties. You have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me."Gandalf looks shocked, Denethor's eyes narrow."I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North - last of a ragged house, long bereft of Lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King - Steward!" Gandalf said in a stung voice.

"The rule of Condor is mine, and no others!" Denethor said as he jumped to his feet.

Jasmyn pushed a horrified Pippin behind her. Gandalf looks at Denethor closely for a moment, and then turns on his heel to leave, Pippin and Jasmyn follow.

"Come." Gandalf called as he quickened his pace.

Gandalf and Pippin stride from the tower hall as Denethor slumps back into his seat. Jasmyn stopped a moment the turned back around and looked at Denethor with pity.

"He spoke of his love for his family here in Gondor quite often. You should know that he died with great honor." Jasmyn said then left following Gandalf and Pippin.

-0-

"All had turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again." Gandalf ranted as they walked over to end of the courtyard past the white tree."

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons." Gandalf said as they walked along the parapet to the end. "Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin." They look out over the city of Minas Tirith. "The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

"It is truly a sad sight to behold." Jasmyn said as she gazed around the city. "Boromir held such great love for this city, but for the madness of his father it is falling to ruin."

Pippin moves away from Gandalf and Jasmyn looking at the mountains of Mordor and the disturbances that go on there.

"Mordor." Pippin breathed out.

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow." Gandalf said.

"A storm is coming." Jasmyn commented looking up into the sky.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin." Gandalf explained.

"That's horrible." Jasmyn said.

"Well… Minas Tirith… very impressive." Pippin looks at Gandalf enquiringly. "So where are off to next?"

Oh, it's too late for that Peregrin. There's no leaving this city." Gandalf looked towards Mordor. "Help must come to us."

"You are seriously damaging my calm; I'm going to need chocolate." Jasmyn said as she looked over at Gandalf. "Can we get some food?"

Gandalf chuckled lightly as he led them to where they would be staying.

-0-

Gandalf stands looking out of a window in Gondor smoking his pipe. Distant thunder can be heard. Pippin is behind Gandalf looking over a guards uniform. Gandalf coughs.

"So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position . . . I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting . . . do they?" Pippin asked.

"You're in the service of the Steward now you're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took . . ." Gandalf said then under his breath. "Guard of the Citadel!"

Gandalf coughs more, but continues to smoke.

"You know that smoke isn't helping you any." Jasmyn said as Pippin pouring a goblet of water.

"Ridiculous Hobbit! Guard of the Citadel!" Gandalf muttered ignoring Jasmyn. Gandalf continues to cough. The camera moves to show Mordor again then moves back to Gandalf who is still coughing. Pippin hands him a goblet of water.

"Thank you." Gandalf said as he touches Pippin' shoulder. Pippin moves forward studying the sky.

"There's no more stars! Is it time?" Pippin looked at Gandalf.

"Yes." Gandalf replied.

Pippin leans on the parapet next to Jasmyn.

"It's so quiet." Pippin said.

"Un-naturally so." Jasmyn added as Gandalf stands behind them.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf said.

"I don't want to be in a battle. But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." Pippin looks at Gandalf. "Is there any hope Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

Gandalf leans down on the parapet next to him.

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope." Gandalf smiles at Pippin and looks back to Mordor. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered, not only orcs, but men as well legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call."

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone." Gandalf stated.

"But we have the white wizard. That's got to count for something." Pippin said smiling at Gandalf.

"Yeah, you must be able to kick some major butt." Jasmyn said then they both noticed Gandalf's worried look.

"Gandalf?" Pippin said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jasmyn asked.

"Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill, The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine." Gandalf told them. "Get some sleep the next few days will be hard on us all."


	3. Chapter 3

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth!" Gandalf kneels down and looks at Pippin earnestly, his hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You must not fail me."

Gandalf and Jasmyn watch as Pippin hurries away.

Pippin clambers over a rocky ledge and ducks behind a stone wall panting heavily.

An ancient stone ledge holds a great pile of fire wood, secured in stacked bundles the Minas Tirith beacon. Two bored citadel guards sit chatting passing the long hours. Gandalf waits tensely below with Jasmyn.

"Calm down Gandalf, he'll get it done." Jasmyn said as she continued to pace while glancing up every three seconds.

"My dear if you were any calmer yourself you'd be a wreck." Gandalf chuckled. Jasmyn stuck her tongue out at him.

Pippin as he stealthily manages to pour oil on the wood and set a flame to it! Within seconds, the great pyre is alight! The guards look on in total surprise as the flames erupt into the twilight sky.

Gandalf smiles as the beacons burst into flames. His eyes flash briefly with triumph before he hurries off. The beacon glows brightly on the slopes of Mount

Mindulluin high above Minas Tirith. Gandalf hurries to the battlement, looking further

west along the white mountains.

"Amon Din ... come on . . ." Gandalf said to himself.

"Light up dang it." Jasmyn snapped losing her patience. A bright fire ignites on a distant mountain peak.

"Hope is kindled." Gandalf said happily.

The beacons are lit all across the mountains until finally one, that can be seen by Aragorn and Will in Edoras, goes up in flames.

Aragorn spots the beacon alight and runs along with Will into the Great Hall. He bursts through the door shouting.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn yelled.

Theoden and his generals turn to them.

"Gondor calls for aid." Will added. There is a hesitation by Theoden.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim." Eomer bows to him and leaves. The bell rings out to gather the Rohirrim together. Theoden leaves the hall hurriedly in full armor. "Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days." Theoden speaks to Eomer as he walks at his side. He grabs him by the shoulder to bring him face to face. "On the third, we ride for Gondor… and war."

Will started to load his horse up along with Jasmyn who was doing the same with her own. Aragorn was next to them as was Eowyn.

"Do you ride with us?" Aragorn asked Eowyn.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." Eowyn said as Aragorn moves a blanket to reveal Eowyn's sword. She snatches it down back over it and looks at him. "The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle. Even to death. You have given us hope."

Eowyn smiles at him and Aragorn turns away uneasy.

"Horse men! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." Gimli lamented.

"Now that would be great. I'd like to meet more of your family." Rose said as she pulled her horse up next to them.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas said and then they were all off for war.

-0-

Jasmyn watched nervously as Gandalf and Pippin road across the plains toward the men being attacked by the Nazgul. She had never seen anything so horrible as the wraiths on these winged creatures. Gandalf cast out a light from his staff driving them away giving the men a chance to escape.

She quickly ran down to where a horse was and rode down to the gates just as the opened. She rode until she was next to Gandalf. Her first thought was how much he looked like Boromir. Maybe not as muscled, but something about him left no doubt that they were brothers.

"Mithrandir!" Gandalf turns to face Faramir; Pippin is sitting in front of him on Shadowfax. Faramir looked at Jasmyn for a moment before continuing on his eyes straying to her every once in a while. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" A soldier said angrily.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf snapped. Faramir sees Pippin and stares at him curiously. "Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path."

"No. " Faramir shakes his head.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin looks at him hopefully. Faramir nods.

"Oh thank god, where they ok?" Jasmyn asked gripping her reins tightly.

"Where? When?" Gandalf added.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul vale." Faramir said.

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol." Gandalf looks horrified. Faramir nods.

"What does that mean? What's wrong?"He looks at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what is that path? Why has it scared you?" Jasmyn presses when Gandalf does not answer.

"Faramir tell me everything. Tell me all you know." Gandalf ordered.

-0-

Jasmyn walked in the courtyard unable to sit still anywhere so she paced back and forth while pulling on her braid. Faramir had told them about Gollum taking them to a cavern that contained a giant deadly spider. The guards cast her looks as she mumbled angrily to herself as her purple dress fluttered around her. They also might have been giving her looks because of her weapon strapped to her side.

She walked down a random hall not really paying attention when she was stopped dead in her tracks by another angry voice. Looking both ways and seeing no one she slipped into the throne room and his behind a pillar.

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" Denethor shouted at Faramir angrily.

"I did what I judged to be right." Faramir replied calmly.

"What you judged to be right! You sent the Ring of power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults… not to be used." Denethor's eyelids flicker unnaturally. "unless, at the uttermost end of need."

"I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her." Faramir said and could have sworn he heard someone muffle a cheer.

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a King of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift." Denethor said. Jasmyn shook her head although none could see her. Boromir would have never given the ring up had he gotten it.

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taking it he would have fallen." Faramir argued.

"You know nothing of this matter!" Denethor shouted.

"He knows a heck lot more than you." Jasmyn mumbled under her breath.

"He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned you would not have known your son." Faramir stated still keeping calm.

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil." Denethor shouted louder and ran towards Faramir. Denethor stumbles backwards and falls against the Stewards chair.

"Father?" Faramir moves towards him. Denethor looks up at him from the floor, smiling and grieving at the same time.

"My son!" He can see Boromir behind Faramir who turns to face him and walking towards him smiling, fades away. Denethor looks at Faramir full of grief for Boromir. His face changes to one of hate. "Leave me!"

Faramir turns from him to leave the hall and from her vantage point she can see the hurt written all over his face and it makes her so angry that she feels sick. She quickly and silently leaves the room and back down the hall.

"What's wrong Jasmyn?" Pippin asked. Jasmyn looked up startled and saw Pippin dressed in his uniform.

"My, don't you look handsome." Jasmyn said with a smile causing Pippin to blush.

"That doesn't answer my question." Pippin said after a mumbled thank you. Jasmyn sighed and told him what she had heard. "I can't believe anyone would treat their own child like that."

"Me either." Jasmyn said. "So guard of the citadel?"

"I don't know what I was thinking? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men?" Pippin asked after a brief moment of silence.

"It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel." Pippin and Jasmyn jump up and Faramir approached them through a door. He bowed to Jasmyn who nodded in return. She couldn't perform a good curtsey to save her life. "You are to join the tower guard."

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." Pippin said gesturing to his outfit.

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city, a very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies." Faramir said with a smile.

"This was yours?" Pippin asked returning the smile.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." Faramir adjusts Pippin's tunic as he talks.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Pippin said causing them all to laugh.

"It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier." Faramir's smile fades. "They were so alike he and my father. Proud, stubborn even, but strong."

"I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it." Pippin said to Faramir who smiled sadly in return. Then Pippin seemed to realize something. "I forgot to introduce you. This is my friend Jasmyn."

"Lady Jasmyn." Faramir said as he took her hand and kissed it. Jasmyn felt her heart rate speed up and heat rushed to her face.

"Please just call me Jasmyn." Jasmyn said with a smile.

"Then I am just Faramir." Faramir replied with a smile as Pippin looked between the two with a happy smile while thinking that this was the start of something. Then they were called into the throne room breaking the moment. Jasmyn held Faramir back for a moment.

"Before your brother…" Jasmyn paused for a moment. "He asked me to tell you how proud he was of you and that he loved you. He spoke highly of you quite often. I don't know if now was the right time to tell you, but…"

"Thank you Jasmyn." Faramir said sincerely and was surprised when Jasmyn hugged him.

"Sorry, it just looked like you could use a hug and now that sounded really stupid, saying that out loud." Jasmyn said with a blush making Faramir laugh. "Oh, nice, laugh at the socially awkward girl."

"I'm sorry Jasmyn, but you are highly entertaining." Faramir said as he led her into the throne room.

-0-

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war, in living or dying, from." Pippin hesitates over the words not looking at Denethor's smiling face. Jasmyn feels like ripping Denethor's throat out. "… from this hour henceforth until my lord release me or death take me."

"And I shall not forget it!" Denethor stands up and approaches Pippin. "Nor fail to reward that which is given." He offers Pippin his ring on his finger, Pippin closes his eyes and kisses it. Denethor lifts Pippin's face by the chin. "Fealty with love," He walks over to a table laden with food. "valor with honor, disloyalty with vengeance." He turns and looks at Faramir and sits at the table, helping himself to food. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact."

Jasmyn's hands clenched as she tried to remain calm. She had to pick her battles. Now was not the time to poke the crazy bear.

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked knowing the answer already.

"I will not yield the River and Pellenor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Denethor said.

"My lord Osgiliath is over run." Faramir argued.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Denethor challenged. Pippin looks at Denethor alarmed.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived." Faramir said brokenly. Jasmyn gasped in shock as she looked to Denethor to deny it.

"Yes, I wish that." Denethor said as e drank from a goblet. Faramir stands quietly upset for a moment as Jasmyn's mouth hung open in shock.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir I will do what I can in his stead." He bows deeply and turns to leave the hall. Pippin watches him open mouthed. Faramir turns back to his father. "If I should return, think better of me father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Denethor replied as Faramir walks from the room only faltering for moment. Once he was gone Jasmyn whirled around and glared at Denethor.

"You horrible, despicable, low down, slime of the earth." Jasmyn snapped causing Denethor to choke on his wine. "For the love of you he is going to sacrifice his life and that of his men in the hope's that you will be proud of him and what do you do. You spit in his eye. You are no better than an orc, in fact you should look up to an Orc in hopes of obtaining such a level of decency."

"You should not speak so." Denethor growled out.

"Well someone sure as heck has to. You are killing this city and your son." Jasmyn said angrily as she whirled around and walked away.

"I will have you arrested." Denethor threatened making Jasmyn stop in her tracks.

"You can try, but it won't happen." Jasmyn replied turning around as she took out her staff sword and whirled it around stopping when it was pointed at Denethor. "Your wife and Boromir, rest their souls, would be so ashamed of you."

With that Jasmyn collapsed her spear and left a shocked Denethor in her wake.

-0-

Jasmyn ran around looking for Faramir and found him in the stables reading his horse.

"Please don't do this." Jasmyn begged as soon as she saw him.

"I must do as my lord commands." Faramir replied not looking at her.

"But it is suicide." Jasmyn argued, but Faramir said nothing. "Darn men and their honor. What does it get them, but death? They throw themselves into foolish situations all in the name of valor never questioning that there might be another way. They throw their lives away needlessly."

"I do this to protect my people not for honor." Faramir said as he finally turned around and was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. They barely knew each other yet she was so concerned that she was crying for him.

"Then stay here where they really need you." Jasmyn begged as she clasped his arm. Faramir pulled her into a hug resting his head on top of hers. He kissed the top of her head before pulling away.

"I must go now." Faramir said as he mounted his horse. He looked at her one last time before leaving.

"You fool." Jasmyn whispered to herself.

-0-

The soldiers of Minas Tirith are leaving to go and try to retake Osgiliath as Denethor has ordered. Faramir leads his men. The people are upset to see them go. They throw flowers under the horses hooves.

"Faramir! Faramir!"Gandalf shouted as he pushed through the crowd towards him. "Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly."

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom." Faramir said thinking of Jasmyn's words.

"Your father loves you Faramir." Gandalf called to him then speaking to himself. "He will remember it before the end."


	4. Chapter 4

Will and Rose walk to Aragorn and Theoden who have just ridden up. A neighing horse attracts their attention. They both turn and notice how much difficulty the men have in calming down the horses that seem to be nervous of something. Legolas and Gimli walk amongst them. They meet Eomer who is saddling his horse.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas remarked.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer replied.

"Then why are we camped here?" Rose asked, but no one answered.

"That road there where does that lead?" Gimli asks indicating a small cleft in the cliff.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas answered.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer said.

"Then I ask again, why are we camped here?" Rose asked.

"It's the half way point to our destination." Eomer replied walking away.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Rose replied as she too walked away.

Aragorn stares at the pathway looking worried. He sees the King of the Dead beckoning him.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn jumps and turns around to face Gimli. "Let's find some food."

When Aragorn looks again the King has gone. He follows Gimli as Will comes up beside him.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Will asked as Aragorn glanced over his shoulder at the opening.

"Nothing." Aragorn replied and they moved on.

Rose walked until she found Eowyn and Merry in a tent on the far side of the camp.

"There. A true esquire of Rohan." Eowyn said as Rose walked in and stood next to Eowyn.

"Merry, you look great." Rose commented. Merry smiled brightly at the complement. Merry feels his new helmet looking very pleased then draws his sword.

"I'm ready!" Eowyn and Rose jump and laugh, holding their hands out to Merry. "Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp."

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." Eowyn said as she led them outside.

"Thank you Eowyn, for doing this for him." Rose said quietly so Merry wouldn't hear. "He's been real sad since Pippin and Jasmyn had to leave."

"It was nothing." Eowyn said as Merry leaves the tent swinging the sword to and fro, practicing.

"He's never going to get there at this rate." Rose laughed as they watched for a moment.

"To the smithy, go!" Eowyn ordered him laughingly as he dashed off.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer said gaining their attention. He was sitting next to a campfire with Gamling.

"You should not doubt him." Eowyn countered.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Eomer said making Gamling laughs. Rose walked up behind him and popped Gamling in the back of the head. He glared up at her, but said nothing. They were still not on the best of terms since Helms Deep.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Eowyn becomes very serious and starts to walk away.

"Eowyn's right, everyone should have the right to fight if they choose." Rose said as she followed Eowyn.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him," Eomer starts to walk towards the. "and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold. Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so." He puts his hand on Eowyn's shoulder. "War is the province of men Eowyn."

"Oh no, you did not just say that." Rose snapped. "What gives you the right to tell her, him, or any other person what they can and cannot do? What makes you think that you are so much better than me just because you're tall and piss standing up?"

Rose turned on her heel, grabbed Eowyn's hand and stalked away all the while grumbling under her breath about the vast stupidity of man.

"I think you may have truly angered my brother." Eowyn laughed when they found a place to sit.

"Yeah well he was being an idiot. I'd do the same to my brother if he was such a pighead." Rose said as she pocked the fire with a stick.

"Your brother lets you fight freely?" Eowyn asked.

"Yeah, he thinks that everyone should have the right to do as they will for the greater good no matter what." Rose said. "That's why he fought with Theoden when he wouldn't let you fight at Helm Deep."

"He what?" Eowyn asked in shock.

"He told Theoden if children could fight then at least let Eowyn fight as well. At least she can handle a sword, but your uncle is as hard headed as your brother and refused, looked like he was going to kill Will for even suggesting it for a second there." Rose said. He had said he would fight for her, but to stand up to her uncle for her and demand that she be allowed to fight. Rose watched as a smile grew on Eowyn's features, she knew that look.

"He really did that for me." Eowyn mused as Rose nodded.

"Just so I know how long I need to avoid him, how long will your brother be mad at me?" Rose asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. He won't hold a grudge against you." Eowyn said with a mischievous smile.

"Why not?" Rose asked as she eyed Eowyn nervously.

"He likes you that's why, in fact I think he is in love with you." Eowyn said with a laugh at Rose's expression.

"Girl, what are you smoking or did you eat a mushroom that Merry found?" Rose asked trying not to blush like mad.

"No, I'm serious." Eowyn said. "All the time during the victory festival he didn't leave your side once and he kept telling you how beautiful you were."

"Well it doesn't matter now, after what I just said to him." Rose said with a sad smile. Rose's head snapped up when Eowyn gasped. "What? What is it?"

"You like him as well." Eowyn said making Rose blush deep red. Rose stuttered and floundered for an answer.

"Oh what's the use? Yes I like your brother. Even after the moronic things he just said I still like him. Oh heck I think I love him." Rose ranted as she buried her face in her hands. "But what does it matter. He probably wants a lady, not a tomboy like me."

"I wouldn't say that." Eowyn said comfortingly then let out another gasp.

"Now what?" Rose asked looking in the same direction that Eowyn was. It was Aragorn saddling his horse. "Where's he going?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Eowyn said and she got up and walked toward him.

"Ok, I'm going to find Will, Gimli, and Legolas." Rose said with a wave goodbye to Eowyn.

Once Eowyn was far enough away she darted off to her tent not noticing Eomer who was standing nearby watching her go. He had come to talk to her about her previous words to him, but now. He slowly turned and walked away deep in thought.

Rose peeked back out of her tent making sure the coast was clear then darted off to Eowyn's tent. She placed the large bulky bundle on her bed with a note then left as fast as she could.

"What are you up to lass?" Gimli asked behind her making her jump about a foot in the air.

"Nothing, just helping out a friend." Rose replied then noticed that he was ready to travel. "What are you up to?"

"Aragorn is going down the path of the dead." Gimli replied.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Rose said and went to tell Will, who decided to stay with the army in order to help Eowyn.

-0-

Aragorn is preparing his horse to leave. Eowyn approaches him.

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men." Eowyn said.

"Eowyn…" Aragorn started.

"We need you here." Eowyn said cutting him off.

"Why have you come?" Aragorn asked.

"Do you not know?" Eowyn asked.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek." Aragorn said in a tired voice as Eowyn backs away, hurt. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you."

He touches her face and a tear springs into her eye. He walks away. She stands alone crying. Will, who was coming to feed his horse, found her.

"Eowyn, what's wrong?" Will asked as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Aragorn walking away and put two and two together. He pulled her into a hug letting her cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Eowyn."

Aragorn walks through the camp leading his horse toward the cleft in the mountain.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked.

"I think he is trying to go on an adventure without us." Rose said faking a hurt voice.

"Not this time. This time you must stay." Aragorn said to both of them.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves or Rose for that matter?" Legolas asked walking up on the other side of Aragorn, leading his and Rose's horse.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Gimli stated as Aragorn smiled. The four of them ride from the camp along the Dimholt road. Theoden and the soldiers see them leaving. The soldiers start to question why they leave.

"He leaves because there is no hope." Gamling said.

"He leaves because he must." Theoden replied.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." Gamling argued back.

"As always Gamling you are a ray of sunshine." Will muttered as Theoden shakes his head.

"No, we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless." Theoden said as they nod in agreement. Theoden walked away to find Eowyn.

"Who knows, maybe we'll get a miracle." Will said with a smile.

"A miracle? We ride to our deaths." Gamling stated.

"Then run away Gamling, because you no use to us if you are afraid." Will snapped and left to get ready leaving a seething Gamling behind.

Eomer comes up just in time to see Rose disappear into the passage.

"You're sister went with them." Eomer said urgently.

"Yeah, I know." Will replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You let her go?" Eomer asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean let her? I'm not her boss. She has a will of her own." Will said.

"But she could be harmed." Eomer shot back getting angry. "Do you care nothing for her welfare?"

Will froze and slowly turned around.

"Of course I care." Will said through gritted teeth. "But she was going to do what she wanted no matter what I said. I can't control her nor should I try to. If I did she would just go behind my back, at least this way I know where she is and in any sense I trust those three to keep her safer than we're going to be in a little while."

Eomer said nothing as he thought about what Will had said.

"And if we're getting all technical, why didn't you stop her?" Will asked.

"Why should I? It is not my place." Eomer replied.

"Because you like her." Will replied simply and watched in amusement as Eomer stuttered. "Dude, calm they self. It's cool and F.Y.I. I think she likes you too."

Will walked away leaving Eomer standing rooted to the spot in shock.

Eowyn stands alone looking out into the distance, hugging herself. Theoden approaches her from behind.

"I have left instruction."He walks past her also looking out into the distance. "The people are to follow your rule in my stead." He turns around and looks at her. "Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras, if the battle goes ill."

"What other duty would you have me do my lord?" Eowyn asked dully.

"Duty?" He shakes his head and moves towards her. "No." He takes her hands and looks at her. "I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed" He holds her head and puts his forehead on hers. "… and no more despair."

Eowyn manages a small smile before Theoden leaves. She walks back to her tent and is surprised to find armor on her bed along with a note.

_Dear Eowyn,_

_Thought you could use some help with your plan so my brother and I spent a lot of time getting this together without being noticed, if things are going as planned your horse should be left outside your tent by my brother. Take Merry with you. Something tells me that he will not be allowed to go, but he won't take that lying down. Look after yourselves and above all else trust no one else with this secret other than myself, Merry, and my brother._

_Good luck, _

_Rose_

Eowyn smiled as she started to get ready. She knew that trusting Rose with her idea was a good idea. She might not have made it if she had had to gather this stuff on her own.


	5. Chapter 5

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked as they continued down the path. White stone cliffs surrounded them and an eerie silence filled the air.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor" Aragorn followed by Rose, Legolas, and Gimli make their way. "to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

"Legolas, you're creeping me out." Rose complained. Finally, they approach the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. They are walking, leading their horses by the reins.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said.

They reach the doors. Legolas reads the inscription above the door.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead." Legolas read the symbols above the door. "and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

Something comes out of the door towards them at a rush. It spooks the horses, which pull on the reins and run away from them.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouts after his horse. Gimli looked alarmed.

"Where's Rose?" Gimli asked.

Rose peeked out from behind Legolas and laughed nervously.

"I wasn't hiding or anything, I just…" Rose stuttered but stopped when she took note of the looks she was getting. "Shut up."

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn walked through the entrance, Gimli looks scared. Legolas follows after Aragorn.

"Well this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." He runs after them. Rose looked around for a moment before sighing

"Well this stinks." Rose muttered as she followed Gimli.

-0-

The Rohirrim are breaking camp. Theoden emerges from his tent, followed by Eomer.

"We must ride light and swift. It is a long road ahead and man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight." Theoden said to Eomer as they mount their horses and are moving through the camp. Theoden sees Merry.

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war Master Meriadoc." Theoden said.

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind." Merry argued.

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden." Theoden replied.

"I want to fight!" Merry said upset.

"I will say no more."Theoden said and the rode away.

Merry watches him leave as Will comes up next to him.

"Don't give up just yet." Will said as he mounted and rode away before Merry could ask what he meant, Merry stands there looking forlorn as a rider approaches him at a gallop from behind and catches him up by the collar, swinging up into the saddle in front, he is amazed.

"Ride with me!" Eowyn said.

"My lady." Merry replied with a smile.

"Form up, move out! Form up, move out!" Eomer called out. They begin to gallop.

"Ride! Ride now to Gondor." Theoden yelled as they rode away.

-0-

Aragorn leads them with a torch. It shows many human skulls on the floor. Aragorn moves on but Legolas remains looking at them.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked.

"I see shapes of men and of horses." Legolas replied.

"Where?" Gimli looks around.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud." Legolas said. Aragorn's eyes are wide open with concern, they continue to move on. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

"Oh man." Rose moaned as every ghost story and scary movie she had ever encountered came to mind. She stays as close to Legolas and Aragorn as she can.

"The dead? Summoned? I knew that! Huh. Huh." Gimli turns around slowly. "Very good. Very good." He realizes he is alone. "Legolas!"

Ghostly hands writhe around Legolas and then Aragorn and finally Gimli. They are ethereal. Gimli tries to blow them away. He blows and wafts them away. Aragorn and Legolas turn looking at the hands.

"Ew, get away." Rose snapped as she tried to avoid the ghostly hands by moving around sporadically. Aragorn glances down.

"Do not look down." Aragorn cautioned.

Gimli pauses fighting the urge to look down and then looks down and sees human skulls on the floor.

"I will not look, I will not look." Rose chanted to herself then tripped making her look down. "I'm looking down!"

She slaps her hand over her mouth and lets out a muffled scream as she latches onto Legolas with a death grip. He looks down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't say a word." Rose said not letting go of his arm.

The skulls crunch beneath his feet as they continue on. They emerge running from around a corner. Aragorn leads them forward into an open space which contains a large building. He turns looking around with his torch.

"Who enters my domain?" A voice echoed in the cavern.

"Rose, I need my arm." Legolas whispered.

"Huh? Oh yeah right." Rose said as she took a couple of deep breaths forcing herself to let go. She drew her swords and gripped them until her knuckles turned white.

Aragorn turns and the King of the Dead appears before some steps in front of him.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answered.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The King replied.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn said.

The King of the Dead laughs menacingly. As he does a whole Kingdom of buildings appear around them. Soldiers emerge from them. A deadly army surrounds them chanting.

"Not good man, not good at all." Rose said as she started to panic.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it." The Ghostly army closes around them. "The way is shut! Now you must die!"

"Shouldn't you have a license to be that ugly?" Rose said as she readied her blades summoning her courage through snarky comments.

Legolas fires an arrow which passes straight through the King and clatters to the ground. Rose and Gimli have similar luck as their weapons pass through them.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn stated.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King replied. He approaches Aragorn to attack him. Aragorn retaliates and blocks his sword with Anduril. "That blade was broken!"

"It has been remade." Aragorn catches the King by the throat and pushes him back. The ghostly armies stand looking at him. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" He looks at the dead army, walking through them. "What say you?"

"I'm going to have so many nightmares after this." Rose complained.

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life and they have none now in death." Gimli said.

"Gimli do not insult the guys we can't defend ourselves against." Rose said as one of the ghost got a little too close to her for comfort.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled."He brandishes his sword at them. "What say you?"

The King laughs again and the army begin to disappear.

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death!" They disappear. "What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouted.

The Dead Army is gone. There is a cracking sound and the walls of the building in front of them begin to collapse. Hundreds of human skulls fall down towards them.

"Out!" Aragorn called.

They climb up the thousands of skulls trying to climb over them. They begin to slide down with them.

"We're not gonna die. We can't die. You know why? Because we are so...very...pretty. We are just too pretty for God to let us die." Rose yelled then lost her balance.

"Rose." Legolas called out as the skulls swept her off of her feet. He managed to grab her at the last second and carried her out. They manage to move across towards the exit as the skulls continue to fall.

"Legolas! Run!" Aragorn yelled as he grabbed Gimli and pulled him along.

They manage to leave the place running out of the cave as the skulls continue to rain down behind them. They emerge into the sunlight. Legolas sat Rose back on her feet once they were out. She looked out over the area and spotted something in the river.

"Black ships." Rose said as she pointed to the river.

Aragorn looks down from the high place to see ships on the river and a burning town. It looks like he thinks he is too late. He sinks down on his knees in despair, tears in his eyes. Legolas approaches him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Aragorn bows his head. Legolas, Rose, and Gimli also look upset.

"Now what?" Rose asked.

There is a sound behind and Aragorn looks around to see the King of the Dead come out of the rocks and approach him.

"We fight!" He stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmyn had changed into her battle clothes once Faramir had gone in preparation for what was to come. She made sure that her quiver was full, her daggers were sharp, and her staff blade was strapped to her back. Jasmyn felt the blood in her face drain as she walked into the courtyard.

Faramir is being born on a stretcher into the courtyard and laid next to the tree of Gondor. Jasmyn reaches his side just as Denethor emerges from the building with his attendants and Pippin following him.

"Faramir! Say not that he has fallen." Denethor said brokenly.

"Tell him what happened to Faramir." Jasmyn said with a glare a Denethor wanting him to hear it.

"They were outnumbered! None survived." A soldier replied. Pippin looks upset.

"My sons are spent!" Denethor staggers away from Faramir as Jasmyn and Pippin kneel next to him. "My line has ended!"

Jasmyn gently moves his hair from his forehead and his eyes flutter open for a moment meeting hers.

"You're going to be ok." Jasmyn said before he closed his eyes again.

"He's alive!" Pippin exclaimed.

"The house of Stewards has failed." Denethor walks away looking back frequently.

"He needs medicine my lord!" Pippin yelled.

"My line had ended." Denethor shouted.

"My lord." Pippin called out.

"Oh that's it." Jasmyn snapped as she turned to the soldiers nearby. "You two pick him up and take him to the healing house." The soldiers look nervously from Denethor to Jasmyn. "Ok, let me rephrase that." Jasmyn said nicely then yelled at the top of her lungs. "Take him to the house of healing right now before I put my foot so far up your butt that I'll be able to pick your teeth with my toes.

"Yes ma'am." The soldiers quickly did as she said as Denethor continued to rant. Jasmyn spotted Gandalf stalking Toward Denethor with a disgusted look on his face.

Denethor looks over the wall at the massive Orc army and his lip trembles. A Troll puts a massive boulder into a catapult.

"Rohan has deserted us!" Denethor mumbled.

The catapults let loose and the city begins to crumble. Chaos ensues with people trying to run away from the falling rubble.

"Theoden's betrayed me! ABANDON YOUR POSTS!" Denethor yells as the soldiers looked stunned. "FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" The soldiers look confused and begin to leave their posts. Denethor turns around and a white stick hits him in the face. Gandalf hits Denethor across the stomach with his staff and then hits him down to the floor across his back.

"Prepare for battle. Hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Over here! Return to your posts." The soldiers return to their posts. Gandalf rides Shadowfax up to the wall followed by Jasmyn on her horse and looks out. "Send these foul beasts into the Abyss."

"Gladly." Jasmyn said as she notched her bow and took aim and fired.

The sounds of battle filled the air as Gandalf gave orders and Jasmyn fired arrow after arrow at the orcs. They release their catapults into the Orcs. A boulder ploughs into the soldiers scattering them off the wall.

"Down to the lower levels." A soldier shouted. Soldiers and Pippin are running down to the lower levels.

Boulders continue to fly back and forth between the two armies. A huge piece of masonry flies towards Gothmog. He moves out of the way at the last moment so that it doesn't squash him. A troll blinks at him, he spits on the masonry.

The Ringwraiths fly towards Minas Tirith. They swoop down over the city attacking the soldiers. The Witch King knocks some soldiers off a bridge. The soldiers shelter inside away from him. Pippin is running he pulls off his helmet and holds his head screaming as the Ringwraiths screech. The Ringwraiths swoop down on the soldiers, picking them up and dropping them back down to kill them. Gandalf continues on the wall to encourage the soldiers.

"Hold them back, do not give in to fear. Stand to your posts. Fight!" Gandalf shouted.

A catapult releases and the masonry smashes into the top of a siege engine, scattering orcs. The Ringwraiths continue to harass the soldiers from above. They knock off catapults and pick up many soldiers to drop them down again.

Masonry falls all about the city. Pippin panics and is knocked over by the bigger people. Archers release their arrows towards the siege engines from the walls.

"Gandalf, the trolls." Jasmyn shouted as she shot at the troll trying to kill them.

"Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls, kill the trolls!" Gandalf ordered. The archers adjust their aim downwards and continue to fire. "Bring them down!"

One of the siege engines reaches the wall. A door falls down onto the top of the battlements and many orcs emerge fighting. Archers continue to defend and shoot the orcs. Jasmyn draws her staff sword and starts to do her best to defend the archers so they can bring down the trolls. Some orcs try an assault on the gate. They run towards it with a battering ram. Many are slaughtered by arrows. The battering ram has no effect on the gate.

"Fight them back!" Gandalf turns around and sees Pippin looking confused. "Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel."

"They called us out to fight." Another siege engine arrives at the wall, the gate opens and orcs emerge fighting. Some run towards Pippin who looks terrified but he doesn't react. Gandalf jumps and places himself in front of Pippin. He fights off the orcs.

"This is no place for a Hobbit!" Gandalf argued.

He fights more orcs and kills them. As one approaches Gandalf from behind Pippin finally reacts. He draws his weapon and stabs the orc, killing him dead. He looks at his blood smeared sword in shock.

"Guard of the Citadel indeed!" Gandalf smiles at Pippin. Pippin looks at him his eyes smoldering. "Now back up the hill quickly. Quick!"

Pippin turns away and runs up the steps with his sword in his hand.

"Looks like he found his courage." Jasmyn said as she fought close to Gandalf.

"Indeed he has." Gandalf replied.

"Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond!" The orcs start to chant. Gandalf looks on in concern from the battlements.

"Gandalf, what's a grond?" Jasmyn asked.

"Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond!" A huge wolf's head battering ram, with a fire lit in its mouth. It hangs on chains from a huge scaffolding which the orcs and animals are striving hard to push forward.

"That is a grond." Gandalf said.

"Well poop." Jasmyn said.

-0-

Ships are sailing up the river. You can see the mercenaries on them. Aragorn, Legolas, Rose, and Gimli await the ships on the shore. Rose is humming row your boat as she twirls her blades like Legolas taught her to do.

"You may go no further." Aragorn states making the ships boson stands up in response. "You will not enter Gondor."

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The Boson demanded as the others on the ship laughed.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." Aragorn ordered.

"Mind your aim." Gimli cautioned.

Legolas fits an arrow to his bow and takes aim. Just as he releases the arrow Gimli deliberately knocks the bottom of the bow sending Legolas' aim off. The arrow kills a mercenary standing next to the boson. Legolas glares at Gimli, Aragorn looks across at Legolas.

"Rule number one: to be sure of hitting the target, shoot first. And, whatever you hit, call it the target." Rose said while patting Legolas on the shoulder who was still glaring at Gimli who had his hand to his mouth in fake shock.

"That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli stated. The mercenaries laugh.

"Boarded, by you and whose army?" A mercenary challenged.

"This army." Aragorn said. The King of the Dead and his army emerge through Aragorn and attack the ships.

-0-

The Rohirrim are stopped beside a lake. Eomer gallops up.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded, the lower levels in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance." Eomer reported to Theoden.

"Time is against us. Make ready!" Theoden ordered. Will nodded and went off to find Eowyn.

"Take heart Merry." Merry, who is eating something, looks at Eowyn. "It will soon be over."

"My lady. You are fair and brave and have much to live for." She looks at him. "and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan capable of great deeds…but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends; Frodo, Sam, Pippin. More than anything I wish I could see them again."

"We are about to move out." Will said as he came up to them. "Are you both ready? Got everything you need?"

"Yes we are ready." Eowyn replied as Will stood next to her. Will looked down into her eyes thinking something over, but a call gets their attention.

"Prepare to move out!" Eomer called.

"Make haste. We ride through the night." Theoden called out.

A soldier blows a horn. Will, Merry, and Eowyn exchange looks. Merry puts down his sandwich and puts on his helmet. He stands up and looks at them. Eowyn puts on her helmet too.

"To battle." Eowyn said,

"To battle." Merry replied and goes over to the horse. Eowyn makes to follow, but Will holds her back.

"I know you already guessed my feeling for you, but before we go I want to say them out loud. I love you Eowyn." Will said with a smile. "I've loved you since the first day I saw you."

Before Eowyn could respond Will ran off, mounted his horse, and sped away.

"My lady." Merry called out breaking her out of her trance. She quickly got onto her horse with Merry. "My Lady, do you feel the same for him?"

"I think I do." Eowyn said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Catapults fire balls of flame over the walls illuminating the night sky. The trolls all pull on a rope each which suspends Grond on its scaffolding. They pull the battering ram back as the Orcs continue to chant. It is released and crashes hard into the gate which shudders with the impact.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Gandalf ordered. Archers and Gandalf rush to defend the gate. Grond is released a second time. The gate shudders. "Jasmyn."

"What's up?" Jasmyn asked as she ran over to him.

"We need to go down to the gate, hurry." Gandalf took hold of her hand and pulled her onto Shadowfax.

Pippin looks from the high parapet over the flaming city. He turns back to see Denethor leading a procession holding a flaming brand. Faramir is being borne on a stretcher.

"I am steward of the house of Anárion. Thus have I walked, and thus now I will sleep." Denethor said. Pippin runs towards them. He watches the procession pass him in astonishment. "Gondor is lost. There is no hope for men." A single white bloom on the dead tree is shown as they pass by. The procession moves along the quiet street to the Tombs of the Kings. "Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must." They pass on to the Tombs bearing Faramir with them. Pippin follows on a little behind watching where they go. Denethor opens the doors to the Tomb and walks in with the procession following him. "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn like the heathen Kings of old." He turns to the followers. "Bring wood and oil."

Back at the gate Grond continues to hammer the gate. Gandalf is on the back of Shadowfax with Jasmyn on the ground nearby.

"Steady! Steady!" With a mighty crash the battering ram breaks through the centre of the gate. "You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground."

Grond hits the gate once more. It bursts open and in charge Cave Trolls brandishing huge maces. Gandalf looks alarmed.

"Volley!" He shouts to the archers. "Fire!"

They fire into the Trolls and the infantry lower their spears in defense. Orcs advance on them and there is fierce hand-to-hand fighting. The Trolls follow up swinging their maces from side to side sweeping aside all opposition. Jasmyn quickly rolls under a trolls club and stabs it in the knee making it fall while another soldier finishes it off. Thousands of orcs pour into the city and they begin to become overwhelmed.

Pippin watches from behind a pillar. The soldiers lay Faramir on a bed of sticks and pile wood up all around him. Pippin moves closer.

"The house of his spirit crumbles." Denethor holds Faramir's head. "He is burning. Already burning."

"He's not dead. HE'S NOT DEAD." Pippin shouts and starts pulling the wood away. "NO! NO! He's not dead."

Denethor drags Pippin away along the corridor.

"Farewell Peregrin son of Paladin." Denethor said as he pulled Pippin along.

"NO! NO!" Pippin continued to yell.

"I release you from my service." He throws him out of the door. "Go now and die and what way seems best to you."

He closes the door and Pippin looks desperate. From inside Pippin hears Denethor.

"Pour on oil!" Denethor ordered.

-0-

"Come on soldier, move it." Jasmyn yelled. "Hurry along there, hurry up."

Pippin struggles against the crowd as he tries to find Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Pippin yelled as the soldiers run past him. "Where's Gandalf?" They ignore him. He shouts. "GANDALF!"

"Pippin, what are you doing down here?" Jasmyn said as she pulled Pippin out of the way.

"Denethor is going to kill Faramir. He's going to burn him alive." Pippin told her.

"That idiot, come on we need to get to Gandalf. Follow me." Jasmyn said as she quickly led Pippin through the chaos.

"Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level. Get the women and children out. Get them out. Retreat." Gandalf called out. The soldiers hurry people through the gate before closing it. The Orcs move into the city killing everyone they come across. Women scream as they try to get away. Men are butchered. "Fight! Fight to the last man. Fight for your lives."

"Gandalf." Jasmyn yelled gaining the wizards attention. "Denethor has lost his mind completely."

"He's burning Faramir alive!" Pippin yelled. Gandalf grabs Pippin by the arm and pulls him up as Jasmyn jumps onto the back of a nearby horse.

"Up! Quickly!" He swings Pippin up onto Shadowfax. They gallop towards the upper levels. Suddenly as they come out of a tunnel The Witch King alights on his fell beast in front of them. He holds his staff across the front of him.

"Holy crap." Jasmyn said as she reigned her horse in. "You are one ugly sucker."

"Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf yelled.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" The Witch King hissed. Pippin screams, hiding behind Gandalf. "This is my hour!"

He draws his sword which bursts into flames. Gandalf's staff bursts asunder in his grasp throwing him and Pippin from Shadowfax's back.

"Gandalf!" Pippin yelled. The fell beast roars in Gandalf's face. Pippin draws his sword and runs towards it. The fell beast roars at him, he stops in fear. Shadowfax prances around and Gandalf looks up from the floor.

"You have failed! The world of men will fall." The Witch King.

"That's what you think." Jasmyn said as she readied her staff sword. The Witch King lifts his sword but a horn sounds in the distance. He turns to it and listens, looks back at Gandalf and then flies off on his beast. "Come on we need to get to Faramir."

Jasmyn spurred her horse forward as Gandalf followed sending one more look over his shoulder at the retreating Witch King.

-0-

The Rohirrim line up against the skyline, the horsemen advance. Theoden looks down on the battlefield. Eowyn puts her arm around Merry's shoulder.

"Courage Merry. Courage for our friends." Eowyn whispered as she looked over to Will who was on her right.

"Be as safe as you can." Will said as he looked over at her. She nodded.

"I will." She replied.

"Eomer, take your Eored down the left flank." Theoden ordered.

"Flank ready!" Eomer replied.

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the centre. Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!"Theoden addresses the men. "Arise! Arise riders of Theoden. Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!"

The soldiers lower their spears in readiness; the Orcs lower their pikes in defense.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." Eowyn said as Merry smiles and looks around at all the soldiers. Theoden rides across the front of the men, running his sword along all their spears.

"Ride now, ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! DEATH!" Theoden yelled and the army shouted back.

"Will."

"Yeah?" Will replied.

"I love you too." Eowyn said.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden yelled.

The horns are sounded. Theoden and the army begin to walk forward. They break into a gallop as they approach the enemy. Orc archers prepare themselves.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Theoden yelled. The archers fire. Orcs begin to get scared and run off. The Rohirrim smash into the Orcs slaughtering them right, left and centre.

-0-

Denethor empties a jug of oil over his head. Faramir is also covered in oil.

"Set a fire in our flesh!" He stands above Faramir with his arms extended sideways. The soldiers advance on the pyre with torches in their hands. Suddenly the door bursts open Gandalf is there and Jasmyn. Denethor turns to look at them.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf yelled. Denethor grabs a torch and stands with it in his hand.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!" He drops the torch on the timbers, which catch alight instantly. Gandalf grabs a spear off a guard at the door and gallops up to the pyre followed by Jasmyn. He knocks Denethor off the pyre to the floor.

Pippin jumps from the back of Shadowfax onto the top of the pyre, he struggles to roll Faramir off the top of the pyre onto the floor, but can't manage. Jasmyn jumps onto the pyre as well and helps him. Together they push Faramir onto the floor and use their hands to douse any flames that have caught on Faramir.

Denethor jumps up and pushed Jasmyn away. Jasmyn's spear lands on the floor next to her.

"NOOOOOO, you will not take my son from me!" Denethor yelled. Jasmyn reached for her blade, but Denethor stomps down on her wrist and a sickening crack filled the air as Jasmyn screamed in pain. Pippin jumps at Denethor pushing him away from Jasmyn

"NO! Aaahhh." Denethor struggles with Pippin. Gandalf rides up on Shadowfax who kicks Denethor away back onto the pyre. In that moment Denethor comes to his senses.

"Faramir!" Faramir opens his eyes and looks at his father. Denethor catches on fire, he jumps off the pyre and runs up the corridor, and he runs all the way along the forecourt and falls from the end of the parapet a ball of flames.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Gandalf said as he jumped from his horse to check on Jasmyn who was cradling her left wrist which was clearly broken.


	8. Chapter 8

Will, Eomer, and Theoden are fighting from horseback. So are Eowyn and Merry and the rest of the Rohirrim. They are beating the Orcs.

"Drive them to the river." Eomer yelled. They chase the Orcs towards the river.

"Make safe the city." Something attracts Theoden's attention. He stares with his mouth dropped open. We see a line of Mûmakil moving towards the Rohirrim. One of the Haradrim who steers a Mûmakil sounds a horn. They begin to charge towards the Rohirrim.

"Oh that's just perfect." Will grumbled.

"Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Theoden ordered. The Rohirrim re-form up into their lines. "Sound the charge. Take them head-on. Chaaarge!"

They charge towards the Haradrim. The Mûmakil sway their tusks from side to side ploughing into the Haradrim and throwing them up into the air. They trample all that they can.

The Rohirrim bravely move in close, riding between the deadly feet. They fire arrows and slash at the Mûmakil. Haradrim fire arrows from the backs of the Mûmakil. The battle is fierce. Many Rohirrim are killed. A particularly nasty looking Haradrim steers his Mûmakil and looks like he is enjoying it. We see the Rohirrim attacking the Mûmakil from underneath with many arrows.

Eomer spots the Haradrim, hoists up his spear and throws it at him. It kills him and he falls, his controls pull on the Mûmakil's ear,which makes it turn and crash into another one next to it. They both fall down dead, defeated.

"Interesting." Will said as he took aim with his bow and shot an arrow into the heart of another Haradrim. He to falls forward making the Mumakil's head grind into the ground and fall over.

Eowyn and Merry weave between the Mûmakil's legs.

"Take the reins, pull him left." Eowyn snatches a sword off an Orc as they gallop past. "LEFT!"

Merry steers the horse left. They continue to weave in between the Mûmakil. They come in between the back legs of one and Eowyn slashes with both swords one on each leg. The Mûmakil falls.

"Aim for the heads!" Eomer fires an arrow at a Mûmakil's head. It rears up on its back legs roaring.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Theoden yelled.

They continue to fire at it, it falls backwards towards Eowyn and Merry. Their horse rears and falls, spilling them off. The Mûmakil falls towards Eowyn who manages to avoid been crushed at the last minute by rolling away.

"Merry!" Eowyn yelled.

She looks around for him. Some orcs attack her and she fights them fiercly. Theoden sees her fighting. Merry walks out from behind the Mûmakil coughing the dust from his throat. A Haradrim sees him and attacks him. Merry fights fiercely killing several Haradrim until one picks him up. Merry doesn't give up and continues to fight. He slashes the Orc's throat and stabs him several times.

Eowyn is fighting Orcs and she fights Gothmog. She punches him and he falls to the floor.

"Rally to me! To meeee!" Theoden yelled.

He sees the Witch King flying towards him very fast. The fell beast catches up Theoden and his horse in its mouth and throws them both down. Eowyn watches in horror. The fell beast moves towards the stricken horse and rider.

"Feast on his flesh." The witch king hissed.

Theoden looks up from the ground, unable to move as he is trapped under the horse. The beast moves towards him. Eowyn moves in front of Theoden to defend him.

"I will kill you if you touch him." Eowyn spat.

"Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey." The witch king said.

The beast lunges at her, she steps aside and cuts off its head. The beast falls down dead. The Witch King turns towards her as she picks up a wooden shield and approaches him. He wields a massive mace. He swings the mace at her and she manages to avoid it several times, but eventually he catches her shattering the shield and breaking her arm. She falls down. He towers over her. He brings up his mace for the killing blow.

"Eowyn, no." Will ran as fast as he could having lost his horse long ago. He picks up a broad metal shield on the way. "Stay away from her."

The mace comes down just as Will leaps in front of Eowyn. She watches in slow motion as the slams into Will's side, the shield barely protecting him. He flies a good distance away and lands hard. He doesn't get back up.

"Foolish boy." The witch king hissed and readied to kill Eowyn again not seeing the hobbit that took advantage of his distraction to come up behind him.

-0-

Ships are drawing up towards Orcs awaiting them on the shore.

"Late as usual, pirate scum." An orce pushes his way through the other Orcs towards the ships. "There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships."

Aragorn, Gimli, Rose, and Legolas jump off the ship. The Orcs looks surprised. They begin to approach the Orcs.

"There's plenty for the both of us, may be best Dwarf win!" Gimli said as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter what race as long as its male it's competitive." Rose said.

The orcs laugh as they move towards them until the Dead Army materialize behind them and charge at the Orcs who move back in astonishment. The Dead Army overrun the Orcs and kills them all.

-0-

Eowyn looks up at the Witch King tears running down her eyed. He grabs her by the throat and lifts her up.

"You fool! No man can kill me. Die now!" From behind Merry has crawled unnoticed behind the Witch King, he stabs him behind his knee. The Witch King drops Eowyn and falls to his knees. Merry groans in agony and holds his arm that has stabbed the Witch King, falling back. Eowyn removes her helmet before the Witch King.

"I am no man!" She thrusts her sword into the space in his helmet. It sparks, he roars and the sword flies back out. Eowyn falls to the floor as the Witch King folds in on himself, screaming. He disappears.

"Fifteen, sixteen." Legolas counting as he shoots his arrows.

Aragorn fights fiercely on the battlefield, killing many Orcs. Eowyn crawls towards Theoden.

"Merry!" Gothmog sees her and limps towards her. She hears him and turns and sees him. She tries to crawl faster as he comes towards her. Aragorn continues to fight, killing many Orcs. Eowyn reaches for Theoden's sword but it falls away from her fingers as Gothmog closes in on her. Gimli and Aragorn finish him between them. They are unaware of Eowyn.

"Legolas!" Aragorn points out a Mûmakil coming straight towards them. Legolas runs towards it and jumps onto its tusk, he swings onto its front leg and then onto its back leg. He climbs up arrows that are sticking out of it and gains the top of the animal. He starts to shoot arrows at the occupants.

"Thirty three, thirty four." Haradrim run towards them, he fights them off and drops them down off the animal. Legolas grabs a rope and swings down to the side of the animal. He slashes twice at the straps and the whole construction slips sideways tipping off the occupants. Legolas holds onto the rope until he gains the top again then lets go and stands there alone. He moves towards the Mûmakil's head and fits three arrows to his bow. He fires them down into the Mûmakil's skull. As the animal drops to the ground, Legolas slides down its trunk to land safely on the ground in front of Gimli and Rose. He nods at them.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli snapped.

"Yeah, a really big one." Rose said with a smile and a thumbs up before continuing on with the slaughter.

"Come on then , come on!" An orc yelled at Rose as he charged at her. Rose sidestepped and tripped him making him fall onto a spear.

"Moron." Rose said as she walked away to join Aragorn as kills all the Orcs around him and stops to look at the battlefield. Behind him the Army of the Dead bring down a Mûmakil. Rose laughs finding the sight funny somehow. They watch as they move through the city killing all the Orcs they can find. "Looks like we won this one."

"Indeed it does." Aragorn replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Eowyn struggles to crawl towards Theoden, who still lies trapped beneath his horse. She reaches him and strokes his face. He puts his gloved hand up to her.

"I know your face, Eowyn." Theoden said and she smiles. "My eyes darken."

Her smiles fades.

"No, no. I'm going to save you." Eowyn said.

"You already did. Eowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go." Theoden said.

"No." She shakes her head gently.

"I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company; I shall not now feel ashamed." He looks at her. "Eowyn."

The king of Rohan is dead. Eowyn cries. Slowly she looks up and spots Will nearby. She makes her way over to him. She gently touched his forehead and to her surprise his eyes flutter open.

"Hey." Will said weakly as a small trail of blood trickled from his mouth.

"How are you?" Eowyn asked.

"Considering what just happened, I think I'm going to be ok." Will said. "You know except for the fact I think my ribs are broken and possibly my arm. That was a really good shield."

"Thank goodness." Eowyn said as she kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Will replied with a smile while Eowyn lay next to him as they both passed out from pain and fatigue.

Meanwhile back outside the walls of the city, Gandalf and Pippin move forward to look at the Army of the Dead. They stand in front of Aragorn.

"Release us!" the dead king demanded.

"Bad idea! Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli said.

"Gimli." Rose snapped as she popped him upside the head. "They have suffered enough."

"You gave us your word!" The king argued.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." Aragorn said.

The King of the Dead smiles. There is a great wind and the Army of the Dead disappears. Aragorn looks around, he sees Gandalf who bows low to him. Aragorn smiles.

"Gandalf." Rose said happily. "Where's Jasmyn?"

"She is currently in the healing house with a broken wrist, but will be fine." Gandalf answered.

"Well that's at least mostly good. Now all I have to do is find my wayward brother." Rose said as she started off.

"I'll come with you." Pippin said. They soon came upon Eomer who was looking over the battlefield.

"Eomer, have you seen my brother?" Rose asked as Pippin continued on to look through the fallen..

"No I have…" He froze a look of shock on his features. "Nooooo!"

He runs towards Eowyn's body and picks her up and cradles her in his arms. Rose rushes to follow and screams when she sees Will's pale face. She runs to over and falls at his side.

"Will? Oh my…Will can you hear me." Rose yells as tears stream down her face. "Will wake up."

Aragorn hears them and looks across. He sees Eomer cradling Eowyn and a tear starts to his eye as he also sees Rose kneeling next to Will. Gandalf looks on; he nods his head just slightly.

The scene changes to Aragorn entering the Houses of Healing. Eomer sits with Eowyn. Aragorn approaches her. He lifts her damaged arm to look at it. He squeezes water out of a cloth and bathes her head with it. Eomer watches, grief in his eyes. Eowyn begins to breathe heavily, she opens her eyes and looks at Aragorn then to Eomer.

"Where's Will?" Eowyn asked.

Will's entire torso is wrapped tightly as are his arms and right leg other than that he is doing well. He had woken up long enough to tell Rose and Jasmyn what had happened then fell back into a deep sleep.

"He'll be ok." Rose told Gimli. He had come to check on them.

"Where is Pippin and Legolas?" Jasmyn asked.

"Searching for Merry, he came with Eowyn." Gimli said. He had wanted to help, but night had fallen and his sight was useless.

"How is he?" Eowyn asked from the doorway.

"He is going to a make a full recovery." Rose said

"I'm sorry Lady Rose, Lord Gimli, but it is time for the patients to rest." A healer said.

"Ok. We should go see where we can be the most help." Rose said as she stood up with Gimli. "You two watch out for him. He's one of those get up before I should types. Ask Jasmyn she'll tell you."

Rose ran out onto the battlefield looking for Pippin. Legolas had pointed her in the general direction he was in as he helped an injured man he'd found inside.

"Pippin where are you?" Rose shouted.

"Over here, I found him." Pippin yelled back. Rose found him holding Merry who was wrapped in his own cloak. Rose kneeled down and looked Merry over then picked him up.

"We should get him inside." Rose said as they made their way. She looked down at Merry. "How you doing?"

"I've been better." Merry replied with a weak smile.

"I'll bet." Rose said.

Jasmyn sat at the bedside of Faramir. He was out of danger, but still had a fever. Since the healers were busy with other cases she had volunteered to watch over him. She dosed a rag in water and gently wiped the sweat from his brow. Suddenly he started to thrash in his sleep and mumbling incoherently.

"Faramir, Faramir wake up." Jasmyn said gently as she stroked his brow, but he wouldn't wake up. Her mother always sang to her when she was scared so Jasmyn took a deep breath and then sang.

_Sometimes in this life we hear  
Calling from somewhere  
Sometimes it is loud and clear  
Sometimes it's so softly there_

Sometimes it is in the sea  
Sometimes in the sky  
Sometimes it's in you and me  
Sometimes it's a cry

Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling, too

Open your arms  
You will find the answer  
When you answer to the Call

Sometimes it is in desire  
Or in the love we fear  
When the call is calling us  
'Till the fear will disappear

When we have no dance to dance  
The call is in the song  
When we have no voice to sing  
Then the call is calling strong

Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling, too

Open your arms  
You will find the answer  
When you answer to the Call

Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling, too

Open your arms  
You will find the answer  
When you answer to the Call

Open your heart, your heart  
And you will find the answer  
To the Call!

Faramir had calmed down and his breathing had returned to normal. She sighed in relief and went to refill the water bowl unaware of the eyes that watched her go.

-0-

Gandalf is talking to Aragorn, Rose, Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer in the Great Hall of Minas Tirith.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf said as he walked across the hall. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn said.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf said.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said with a wave of his hand.

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gimli ponders Gandalf's words.

"I've sent him to his death." Gandalf said as Aragorn turns to him.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn said.

"How?" Rose asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn replied. Gimli chokes on his pipe.

"You're crazy." Rose said with a smile. "I like it."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer argued.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn said.

"A diversion." Legolas said catching on.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli said sarcastically.

"Well who would want to live forever?" Rose said then noticed Legolas. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf said.

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn said then explained his plan.

"Well like a good friend of mine use to say, If you can't do something smart do something right so it looks like it's time for some thrilling heroics people." Rose said as she clapped her hands together and walked out back toward the healing houses followed by Eomer.

"You intend to come with us." Eomer stated.

"Yes yes I do." Rose said as they walked.

"Nothing I say will change your mind." Eomer said.

"Nope." Rose replied with a smile as they entered Will's room just as Eowyn pulled back from kissing Will. Eomer's eyes went wide in shock. "Now that is adorable."

Will and Eowyn looked up embarrassed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eomer ground out.

"Now this is so awkward." Rose mumbled then to Eomer. "Isn't it obvious? They're in love."

"How dare you kiss my sister?" Eomer demanded.

"Like Rose said I love her." Will said confidently.

"And I love him as well." Eowyn said. Eomer stalked forward, but Rose stood in front of him.

"Hey man, calm down. It was just a kiss. No need to attack an injured man." Rose said as she pushed against his chest holding him back.

Eomer stopped and looked down at Rose then back at Will with a mischievous smile. He grabbed Rose by her upper arms and kissed her hard then pulled back with a smirk.

"Now we are even." Eomer said then looked down at Rose who had a look between extreme hurt and infinite anger. She pulled out of his grasp and punched him straight across the face giving him a bloody lip. He looked at her in shock.

"How dare you? How…" Rose stuttered then turned sharply on her heel and stalked out of the room.

"You idiot!"Will snapped as he struggled to stand up, but couldn't manage. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I simply did what you did." Eomer snapped as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"No brother, Will kissed me because he loved me and I love him. You kissed Rose to get back at Will." Eowyn said as she walked up and punched him in the arm.

"And it was her first kiss as well." Will growled out. Eowyn's glare at her brother intensified. A girls first kiss is a special thing and should be treasured.

"I did not know." Eomer said as quickly left to find Rose and apologize.


	10. Chapter 10

The last army has gathered and is leaving. Aragorn wearing the emblems of the White Tree and the Seven Stars with the Crown above them as he leads an army from Minas Tirith. Everyone is there. Pippin rides in front of Gandalf. Merry rides behind Eomer. Rose rides ahead of Eomer having refused to speak to him and next to her is Legolas with Gimli.

"You know lass; you can't stay mad at him forever." Gimli said. Gossip traveled fast in Minis Tirith.

"Maybe not, but I can sure as heck try." Rose growled.

"Are you really going to hold a grudge when anyone of us might not make it out alive?" Legolas asked.

"Now that was low." Rose said with a frustrated sigh as she turned her horse toward Eomer. "Stupid elf."

"I heard that." Legolas said as Gimli laughed.

"You were supposed to." Rose replied.

Rose trotted up until she was alongside Eomer and Merry then matched their speed. Eomer glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, but Rose refused to be the first to speak.

"Are you two going to make up or what?" Merry asked as he looked between the two of them.

"Rose, I won't say I'm sorry that I kissed you…" Eomer began causing Rose to glare at him. ",but I am sorry for the reason I kissed you. If I were ever to kiss you again…"

"What makes you think there'll be another time?" Rose said with a deep blush as Eomer reached over and took her hand.

"I can only hope there will be." Eomer said as he kissed her hand. Rose could feel her heart flutter, but made no reply not knowing what to say in any sense.

-0-

Jasmyn walked to the gardens edge and over looked the city. She had been walking all day not able to sit still. She hated being stuck here while her sister was on her way to lord knows what. What if she was hurt or worse killed? What if any of her friends were killed?

She couldn't take it, not knowing. She collapsed on her knees and held her good hand to her face as she cried. Her hair fell around her like a curtain, hiding her face from view so she didn't see or hear the approach of Faramir. Jasmyn's head snapped up when someone kneeled next to her and wrapped their arms around her.

"Faramir, you should not be out of bed." Jasmyn said worriedly.

"I heard you crying and since you comforted me I see no reason why I shouldn't return the favor." Faramir replied as he helped her up and over to a bench. He wrapped his cloak around them both. "Why were you crying?"

"I worry for my sister and our friends." Jasmyn said as Faramir holds her hand and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what words to speak to give you comfort, but…" Faramir paused for a moment as Jasmyn shifted her head so she was looking up at him and he looks deep into her eyes and smiles. "but something in my heart tells me that all will be well."

Jasmyn returned his smile as he gently wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on top of her head. They sat looking out over the city together hands entwined.

-0-

The black gates were darkly impressive. They reached high and were impossibly thick from what could be seen. The army gathered a ways from the gate and just stared at it for a time.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked voicing everyone's opinion.

Aragorn turns to look towards him and then rides forward towards the gate with Gandalf, Rose, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and a Gondorian standard bearer. They ride up close to the gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn shouts at the Gate. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Pippin, Merry, and Gimli watch from behind their riders as the gates open and out comes Sauron's Lieutenant. He rides towards them.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." The mouth of Sauron greeted them. Aragorn and Legolas look at him aghast. He is horrific to look at.

"If I was as ugly as you were, I wouldn't say Hi to folk, I'd say BOO!" Rose said and she assumed that when its head snapped toward her it was glaring.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" The mouth asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf replied.

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He holds up Frodo's mithril shirt in front of Gandalf.

"Frodo!" Pippin said as The Mouth of Sauron throws the shirt at Gandalf. "Frodo!"

"Silence." Gandalf said.

"No." Merry gasped.

"Silence." Gandalf snapped.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did." The mouth taunted as tears gathered in Gandalf's eyes. Aragorn moves forward on his horse. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade."

Aragorn sweeps out his sword and beheads the Mouth of Sauron in one movement.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn said.

"You're right not to." Rose said simply. "If they really had him they would have brought out his body to better grieve us. Ergo he is or at least was a liar."

The other's smile hopefully at her logic before the creaking of the gate recalls their attention. The gate begins to open. Aragorn turns to look at it. Orcs begin to march through.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn shouted. They ride back towards the army with the Orcs marching behind them. The soldiers look uncertain as the Orcs march towards them. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn rides across the front of the army addressing them.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers." They listen to him. "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" The men look encouraged. "By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

The soldiers all unsheathe their weapons and stand ready. Aragorn wheels around on his horse to face the oncoming enemy. The small Gondorian army is surrounded by the huge Orc army. Aragorn looks at them. At the gate Pippin unsheathes his sword, Merry looks at him and breathes heavily, holding himself in readiness for battle. Eomer looks menacing at the Orc army then back at Rose who has unsheathed her swords, ready to fight. The army has completely surrounded the Gondorians.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli grumbled.

"What about side by side with a friend?" He looks down at Gimli and smiles. Gimli looks up at him.

"Aye! I could do that." Gimli said with a smile.

"Rose." Eomer said.

"Yeah?" Rose asked not taking her eyes away from the enemy.

"When we return from this I would like to court you." Eomer said. Rose tears her eyes away from the enemy and looks at him with one raised eyebrow. "May I?"

Rose grabs the front of his armor and pulls him into a deep but chaste kiss.

"Now we're even." Rose said with a smile at the blushing Eomer.

Aragorn stands in readiness in front of the army. The Eye of Sauron whispers his name to him.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn moves forward seeming mesmerized. "Elessar!" Aragorn's sword arm drops to his side. He turns and looks at Gandalf, who holds up Frodo's mithril shirt for him to see. Aragorn smiles.

"For Frodo." Aragorn said.

He raises his sword and runs forward towards the Orc army. Pippin and Merry shout and run after him, their swords raised. The rest of the army start to run towards the Orcs. They quickly overtake the Hobbits. Aragorn reaches the Orcs and smashes into them slashing with his sword. The two armies collide in a fierce battle. They fiercely fight off the Orcs, then Ringwraiths come to join in the battle.

Gandalf and Legolas continue to fight the Orcs. There is a scream from the Ringwraiths and Gandalf stops to look up at one who is closing in on him. Gandalf sees a moth flitting around him and looks up again to see a huge eagle intercept the fell beast and drag it off.

"The eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin yelled. The eagles engage in the air with the fell beasts.

"Pippin." Rose yelled as she slid in front of him just in time to stop an orc blade from slashing him in half. Pippin quickly stabs the orc killing it. They continue to fight this way with Rose blocking and Pippin going in for the kill.

The Eye of Sauron flares suddenly. It looks this way and that desperately. The Cave Troll stops, looks towards the Eye and realizes it is free and runs off. Gandalf turns towards the Eye which is screeching and groaning with a terrible sound. Legolas and Aragorn turn to look too. The tower of Barad Dûr begins to collapse. Gandalf has tears in his eyes. They watch as the tower collapses to the ground. The Eye of Sauron explodes sending a huge shockwave outwards.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry shouts gleefully.

Gimli shakes his hands with joy as Eomer grabs Rose and spins her around laughing happily. The Black gate begins to collapse. Orcs try to run away, but the ground below them gives way. They are all destroyed.

Mount Doom erupts. Merry looks shocked. Gandalf begins to cry. The Ringwraiths fizzle and disappear. Aragorn watches with concern. Pippin cries.

"Frodo." Pippin said brokenly.

"No." Rose shouted then ran over to Gandalf followed by Eomer. "Gandalf call the eagles, maybe they are still alive. The eagles can fly you over."

Gandalf nodded and quickly did as she said.

-0-

Frodo is still lying back with his eyes closed but he is in a bed. We can hear birds singing. Frodo wakes up and sits up in the bed. He looks and sees Gandalf sitting at the bottom of his bed.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf smiles at him, his eyes twinkle and he begins to laugh. Frodo laughs with Gandalf. Merry and Pippin come to the door they are pleased to see him.

"Frodo!" Merry exclaimed.

They run towards him and leap on the bed. Gandalf laughs at them. They are laughing and hugging each other, pleased to meet up again. Gimli comes through the door and spreads his arms.

"Gimli!" Frodo said happily.

Gimli claps his hands and strides towards him. Legolas comes to the door he smiles at Frodo and Frodo smiles back. Jasmyn comes rushing in followed by Rose and Will. She tackles Frodo in a tight hug while Rose does the same on the other side tears streaming down their faces as Will ruffles his hair. Aragorn comes through the door.

"Aragorn!" Frodo called out.

Aragorn smiles at him. They all stand by the bed and Gimli wipes away a stray tear. Finally Sam appears at the door, he looks warily at Frodo. Frodo sees him and smiles, Sam smiles back.

-0-

In the courtyard everyone is gathered. Aragorn is being crowned King. He stands on the steps to the hall. Gandalf lifts the crown high and then places it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Gandalf moves back and Aragorn walks up the steps and turns towards the people. They all clap and cheer.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said. The people cheer and clap again. Gimli looks up in wonder as petals fall down upon them as Aragorn begins to sing the song of Elendil.

_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta! __(Out if the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world.) _

He walks down towards the people. Faramir and Jasmyn bow low to him as do Will and Eowyn. Eomer, who is now King of Rohan also bows low to him along with Rose who is at his side. The elves approach him and he puts his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Hannon le. (Thank you.)" Aragorn said.

Legolas smiles and indicates behind him with his eyes. Aragorn looks behind Legolas. He sees a banner with a white tree. Arwen appears from behind it. Elrond whispers to Arwen from behind. She moves forward towards Aragorn. Aragorn moves towards her. He takes the banner from her. She has tears in her eyes and she lowers her head. He lifts her face towards him holding her chin. She smiles at him. Aragorn looks at her and then clasps her in a passionate kiss, lifting her up and turning around with her as he does so. Everyone claps and Elrond smiles. They kiss again tenderly. Arwen laughs and clasps him to her.

They walk hand in hand and come to the Hobbits. They all bow to him.

"My friends," Aragorn said as they look at him. "you bow to no-one."

He kneels down in front of them and everyone kneels with him. The Hobbits look most embarrassed. The rest of the day and weeks to follow were filled with celebration and rebuilding.

-0-

Life after the war was peaceful and beautiful. William and Eowyn were married as soon as everything settled down. They had twins a boy and a girl named Theoden and Lillian. Jasmyn married Faramir and they were expecting their first child soon. If it was a girl then they would name her Finduilas after his mother and if it was a boy Borimir after his brother.

Eomer and Rose's wedding was by far the most interesting considering Rose hadn't realized she would be Queen until the day of the wedding or at least it hadn't sunk in until then, but after much reassuring from friends and family she was ready. The wedding was beautiful and they were on their third child. They had two boys, Jerald after her father and Theodred after his cousin and their daughter Theodwyn after his mother.

Naomi never remarried, but found much joy in helping raise her grandchildren to the point of spoiling them. All in all falling into Middle Earth was the best thing that ever happened to them.


End file.
